He's not like you
by WhoYouReallyAre
Summary: A one shot. Charlie & Duffy. Chuffy. Just a look into their friendship.


**_He's not like you..._**

 ** _Just a one shot this time :) Please rate/review :D_**

 ** _Set- After series 4 before Series 5._**

 _His mind was elsewhere, most likely on paperwork and budgets as he flung himself into his small office trying to convince himself to take the time to get ahead in paperwork. He wasn't paying an attention to the room as he walked straight to the kettle muttering away to himself. It was only when he heard the soft giggling in the corner he finally looked up._

 _"_ _You are away in a world of your own there Charlie." Smiling at him in that genuine way she had she remained perched on his desk. "Trying to convince yourself how much of a good idea doing your paperwork is are you?" It was strange seeing her in here out of uniform. Her strawberry blonde hair was down, although she'd tossed it over one shoulder, contrasting against her black once oversized jumper which now successfully clung to her ever growing bump. Flicking the kettle on he smiles back._

 _"_ _Ah you know me too well. Want one?" As she shakes her head he dumps his paperwork into the corner where the rest of his mounting paperwork was "What brings you in here on your day off anyway?" Showing his obvious fatigue his mind kicks into gear as his voice steps up a notch "You're alright aren't you? Nothing's wrong?" Laughing she instantly flings her hands up to calm him down._

 _"_ _I'm fine. Promise. I was just in for a growth scan after the baby was small at the last one. I promised Megan I'd pop down and let her know how it went." Switching from the desk she slowly twists and steals one of the office chairs as he pours himself a much needed coffee._

 _"_ _And?" Taking a seat himself now his mind was completely on Duffy and the baby, any attempt to work forgotten._

 _"_ _Everything is fine. The baby is still on the smaller side but within the normal range. I just got the normal rubbish from them. Get more rest, less work and enjoy the rest of the pregnancy. Load of crap. I feel like I'm carrying a basketball around all day how on earth is that enjoyable?"_

 _Laughing at her obvious annoyance he couldn't help but agree with her doctor. Duffy didn't seem to have got the memo about slowing down as her pregnancy progressed. He could understand why she felt so uncomfortable, she'd gone from barely showing throughout most of the pregnancy to suddenly been all bump._

 _"_ _Looks like you are too. But maybe they have a point. You are seven months pregnant, maybe you should start to cut back on work." Rolling her eyes her arms instantly fold. Trust him to side with them, and Megan._

 _"_ _Don't you start. I'm going on maternity leave at 36 weeks instead of 40 is that not enough?" Still smiling he thinks back to the last conversation they had about her and maternity leave. He knew it wasn't that she was a workaholic but more she was worried about money and he didn't blame her. The sooner she left work the quicker she had to return. Not that he'd even discussed the possibility of her not coming back. There was no chance of that, she didn't work as hard as she had to get where she was to give it up._

 _"_ _Megan would have had a holy fit if you had stayed to 40 weeks. That's still 5 weeks away though. Anyway lets not get back into that difference of opinion. Did you get a scan picture?" Rolling her eyes again as she reaches into her handbag she happily goes with his change in conversation. Leaning over she hands him the latest scan, her other hand on her aching back._

 _"_ _There you go." Taking it from his friend he smiles down at the photo in his hand, studying the photo his mind wandered to Andrew. She hadn't mentioned him much since he'd buggered off to London months ago now._

 _"_ _Beautiful, in your arms before you know it. You sending a copy to Andrew?" Outrage filled her face, where did that come from?_

 _"_ _Of course I'm not. Why on earth would I send it to him?" Shrugging he wasn't sure why he decided to go down this road. It was risky._

 _"_ _You've not heard anything from him?" At first she was so shut off, as she was when a conversation came up she didn't wish to be involved in._

 _"_ _No." Sighing she relaxes slightly in the chair "Look Charlie I'm not a total hormonal mess, I did try to get in contact with him." That shocked him, she appeared so confident that she didn't need anyone else anytime him or Megan had tried to press her on the subject._

 _"_ _What happened?" Sighing, again, she begins to play with her fingers, uncomfortable._

 _"_ _I wrote to him. Months ago. Not that I wanted to mind you." She was no longer meeting his eye, focussing instead on her hands. She wasn't sure why she found speaking about her and Andrews relationship, if you could call it that, so difficult. Possibly because he affected her more than she wanted to admit, bar the obvious._

 _"_ _Why not? What did you write?" Side glancing towards him she doesn't like this conversation anymore._

 _"_ _Because I don't want him involved but I know what's its like having a father who doesn't give a toss about you. I know I pushed him away, more than I intended but I got angry. I wrote to him when I was about 15 weeks and told him that I wouldn't stop him being involved with the baby. His choice."_

 _"_ _Did he reply?" A short laugh was her first response. Ha!_

 _"_ _Did he hell. I knew he wouldn't. Not with how quickly he ran off to London. Yes he liked making sure everyone knew I was the one who finished the relationship and he didn't run out on me but its was an act. The sod knew I wouldn't leave my job and Holby and he would never stay. Not for anyone. That job was more important that anything even the baby. That's what we fought about the day I ended it. He didn't even deny it." Shaking his head he never asked Duffy what pushed her to end things but he was beginning to understand now._

 _"_ _How could he think like that? How could any job be more important to him than his child? If someone was having my baby I'd do anything to be there for them." Smiling now she shakes her head._

 _"_ _Ah but Charlie, he's not like you. Most men aren't like you. You're a rare breed." His face fell more than before. She was quickly destroy any faith he had left in humanity._

 _"_ _Oh don't say that."_

 _"_ _Maybe I'm just a cynic. My dad ran out on my mum and Andrew buggered off on me so I've not had much help in changing that thinking have I?"_

 _Reaching forward, taking her hands into his he smiles._

 _"_ _I'll always be here for you, both of you. You know that." Smiling in return she's glad she has someone like him and Megan._

 _"_ _I know. Thank you. But I'll be fine Charlie. I'll cope." somehow._


End file.
